starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Clone Wars: The Lost Missions
|ejecucion= |cadena=Netflix |primera emision=*7 de marzo de 2014 *2015 |ultima emision=2015 |creadores= |escritores=*Katie Lucas *Christian Taylor *Jonathan W. Rinzler |directores=*Kyle Dunlevy *Danny Keller *Steward Lee *Bosco Ng *Brian Kalin O'Connell |productores ejecutivos= |reparto= |era= |cronologia= |sigue a=Quinta Temporada |seguida de=Legacy }} The Lost Missions o Las Misiones Perdidas comprende la sexta temporada de la [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)|serie de televisión Star Wars: The Clone Wars]]. Originalmente, se pretendía que fuera parte de una temporada completa de 22 episodios, trece episodios de Las Misiones Perdidas fueron completados tras la retracción de la serie de Cartoon Network en marzo de 2013. Las Misiones Perdidas debutó en la red de televisión alemana Super RTL, emitiéndose entre el 15 de febrero y el 8 de marzo de 2014. Tras el anuncio de un exclusivo acuerdo de licencia con Disney y el Grupo de Televisión ABC, Netflix lanzaron Las Misiones Perdidas el 7 de marzo de 2014, exclusivamente para audiencias en los Estados Unidas y Canadá. Desarrollo En septiembre de 2011, el entonces escritor jefe Christian Taylor declaró que ya habían escrito hasta la sexta temporada.ForceCast.net: Special Report: Clone Wars Season 4 Premiere, Part II La sexta temporada había comenzado su producción para octubre de 2012, cuando el director de supervisión de la serie Dave Filoni confirmó que su equipo había comenzado a trabajar en guiones y diseños para la temporada en ''Star Wars Insider'' 137. Lanzamiento [[Lucasfilm Ltd.|Lucasfilm]] anunció el 11 de marzo de 2013 —tras el final de la quinta temporada de la series— que producciones activas para futuros episodios para Cartoon Network habían cesado, pero que el estudio continuaba la producción en arcos de historias aún inéditos. En las semanas posteriores al anuncio, se mostraron clips de episodios que habrían sido parte de la sexta temporada y que aún se publicarán, a pesar de que la serie fue extraída de Cartoon Network. Durante el panel de «Secretos de Star Wars: The Clone Wars» en Celebration Europe II, Filoni dio a concocer la pequeña posibilidad de que la sexta temporada termine apareciendo en televisión en el futuro. El 11 de octubre de 2013, Filoni anunció que su equipo había completado la producción de los episodios restantes de The Clone Wars y que serían lanzados a principios de 2014. El 16 de enero de 2014, la cadena de televisión alemana Super RTL anunció que emitiría los episodios de la «sexta temporada» de la serie los sábados, comenzando el 15 de febrero con cuatro nuevos episodios y continuando en las próximas semanas. El 13 de febrero de 2014, StarWars.com anunció que los trece episodios finales de la serie se lanzarán como «Las Misiones Perdidas» en Netflix en los Estados Unidos y Canadá el 7 de marzo, como parte de un acuerdo que también incluía el largometraje y las primeras cinco temporadas de la serie. El departamento «Launch Pad» en ''Star Wars Insider'' 148 reveló los nombres en inglés para los episodios así como resúmenes de las tramas y créditos. Las Misiones Perdidas debtutó en Netflix el 7 de marzo a las 12:01 am PT,[http://jedinews.co.uk/news/news.aspx?newsID=15807 Jedi News - Latest: The Clone Wars 'The Lost Missions' Arrives on Netflix at 12:01am PST March 7th]Prepare your queues for The Clone Wars! The entire series, including The Lost Missions of season 6 come to Netflix at 12:01am PST, March 7th! efectivamente llevando a Star Wars: The Clone Wars a su conclusión. Coincidiendo con el lanzamiento de Netflix, StarWars.com lanzó las guías de episodio oficiales para acompañar a cada final de los trece episodios de la temporada. Comenzando el 9 de junio de 2014, Las Misiones Perdidas se hicieron disponibles en siete formatos en línea adicionales, incluyendo Apple iTunes en EE.UU. y Canadá, Amazon, Google en EE.UU y Canadá, Microsoft en EE.UU. y Canadá, Sony en EE.UU. y Canadá, Verizon y Vudú. Los episodios fueron lanzados en Blu-ray y DVD el 11 de noviembre de 2014. Episodios Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Temporada 06